


Silk

by arcee_bee



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, bottom!eunhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: KiBum was a warrior who found a temple virgin
Relationships: Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/Eunhyuk, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 8





	1. A Warrior and A Temple Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to make a 1-shot out of this story but Hyukkie is being so damn sexy so I HAD to bring KiBum back and get him! Oops did I get too excited and spoil anything? I was planning to make the background sets in 1200-ish Mongolia (I just watched National Geographic and I think the tribes are so cool!) but as usual, the information clashed with my plot so ... yeah, that’s why this is called AU.

KiBum hid behind the thick foliage of trees as he heard someone was coming his way. He was out hunting today, he left his companions as he was chasing a deer to the woods, he was almost sure that he was lost at this rate, because the scenery was getting unfamiliar for him and there was a river he never seen before. KiBum pride himself as a great sword man, but it was better not to take chances while he didn’t know where he was. As a warrior of a nomadic tribe, he knew his tribe had more enemies than he could count.

From where he was standing, behind the tree, KiBum could see a young man was walking alone in the small pathway through the forest from the river. He carried a basket, looked more like a peasant, judging from his clothes and as he drew near KiBum could see that the man was young, he was thin and slightly muscled, his skin pale and somehow when KiBum saw his face, he found himself drawn to the young man.

The beautiful man was humming quietly as he passed the place where KiBum was hiding, he didn’t seem to notice KiBum. Quietly, KiBum followed him and was surprised when he found a small temple.

So he belonged to the temple, a temple vestal? KiBum guessed, he followed the figure disappearing into the small temple, taking out fruits and flowers at the pedestal to change them with new supply from his basket. If he was belong to the temple, there had to be a village around here, and the village had to be a farming village, judging from the gods they worship.

It was a tradition to the people to have temple vestals serving the gods until their coming of age, usually they were taken at young age and during the time they were serving the gods, they should remain virgins. By the time they were 17 or 18 they would be set free from their bond with the gods and could do whatever they wished. Usually there were punishments for temple vestals who could not keep their purity until the end of their services. KiBum knew this, although his tribe didn’t share the same beliefs.

KiBum stalked quietly behind the figure with practiced ease. He was trained to sneak quietly and kill enemies or hunt beasts in the forest, but this time he didn’t wish to kill the young man in front of him.

Suddenly his target saw him. The young man dropped the bowl in surprise, “I-I didn’t see you coming, I’m sorry”, he apologised with a stutter, he must had realised KiBum’s armours and the swords on his belt, because he tensed, “W-what do you want?”

KiBum smirked, “You.”

His eyes widened, “No ...!” he was attempting to run but KiBum quickly over powered him and in split seconds, he was trapped on the cold stone floor of the temple he served.

“I will ask you once and you will answer me, what is your name?” KiBum asked as he held the young man down on the floor.

“My name is HyukJae, I serve this temple as a vestal guard,” he answered, “Please, I don’t have anything and there’s nothing precious in this temple ...”

“I’m not here to rob your temple”, KiBum licked his lips, “I’m here for other things”, he studied the contour of the young man’s feature down to his thin shirt, and HyukJae’s face blushed red in instant.

“No ... no, please ...! I’ll be free from my duty for the Gods next month, until then I have to stay pure ... please ...!” he tried to break free but KiBum’s hold on him was too strong.

“Stop struggling and I can make this easier for you!” KiBum squeezed HyukJae’s wrists, his victim cried in pain, but did not stop struggling. KiBum took out his dagger and pressed it against HyukJae’s neck, the young man stopped moving in instant.

“Please, don’t do this, you’ll ruin my life”, HyukJae begged, his teary eyes met KiBum’s.

“Too late for that”, KiBum looked like the devil himself in HyukJae’s eyes.

With his blade, KiBum ripped the thin summer shirt HyukJae was wearing. The thin fabric gave away as KiBum’s blade cut through the shirt, HyukJae whimpered in surprise, trying to cover himself but KiBum held his wrists above his head.

The blade reached the top of HyukJae’s pants and with no second thought, KiBum ripped the pants as well, leaving HyukJae bare for his eyes to see.

KiBum used his one hand to traced the pale white skin, HyukJae’s skin was so smooth, just like a woman’s ... It was lacking the softness of a woman’s body, though, but KiBum liked the way his touch sent goosebumps on the smooth skin, HyukJae’s muscles straining to free himself with no success and the feel of HyukJae’s body trying to release himself from KiBum’s grasp gave a rush on KiBum’s mind, the same rush he had when he went tracking and hunting an animal. He knew he would be winning and the process was exciting him.

KiBum couldn’t hold himself anymore, he parted HyukJae’s legs, for a minute he released HyukJae’s wrists and he didn’t waste the opportunity to escape from KiBum’s grasp. HyukJae turned and quickly scrambled away from his captor. It didn’t succeeded however, KiBum quickly caught him from the back and in the new position, HyukJae could feel KiBum’s hardness poking his back side.

“Please don’t do this ...” HyukJae begged, “I’ll do anything ...” tears started to fall from his eyes, his heart was beating heavily on his rib cage, KiBum could even feel it.

KiBum rubbed his already hard arousal against the tight hole, HyukJae’s tears were streaming down his face by now.

“No ... please ... no ... N-aaah!” HyukJae cried out hard as KiBum pressed the head of his erection into his virginal hole.

KiBum ignored the painful screams and pleas, he was lost in his own pleasure. The warm tightness around his member was so good, he continued slamming in and out. His fingers dug into HyukJae’s skin, keeping the young man in his position. After a moment, HyukJae gave up resisting, he realised that he couldn’t escape KiBum with his virginity intact. His blood had made the penetration easier and KiBum’s thrusts were getting more desperate. HyukJae only wanted nothing to end the nightmare, he just wished KiBum to finish.

With a final thrust, HyukJae felt KiBum’s member spilled his seed inside him. The hot cum and blood filled his insides, burning him, humiliating him further, as his rapist grunted in satisfaction.

When he pulled out of HyukJae’s spent body, HyukJae was laying lifelessly on the cold stone floor.

“We’ll meet again HyukJae”, KiBum kneeled in front of his victim, holding HyukJae’s chin, he smiled, “My name is KiBum from the Kim clan, remember that.”

And with that, he left.

HyukJae cried.

At that moment, he didn’t wish to live anymore.  
*  
It had been three days since he met vestal boy and KiBum couldn’t get the thought out of his mind. It was the first time he ever took something that did not belong to him by force and that something happened to be a human being. It was different than when he was in a battle, where it was his duty to defend his clan. His enemies were determined to kill him and he had to fight or being killed. But it was completely different with the boy, what was his name again?

HyukJae, that was his name, KiBum remembered, upon remembering the name, KiBum’s mind drifted to the soft skin and long limbs of the boy. His silky hair and pure eyes, his voice when he plead and moaned under KiBum. And of course the inviting warmth of his insides. He could still remember everything.

He had to have the young man for himself, he decided.

Meanwhile on the other side of the river, a young man was crying quietly. Tears kept falling from his eyes although he bit his lip to not making any sound.

“Ssh Hyukkie, it’s alright”, his friend patted his shoulder, “Don’t cry ...”

“B-But DongHae ...” HyukJae sobbed, “I don’t have any family ... and ... and ...”

Being a temple vestal was not a choice made by HyukJae, DongHae as his childhood friend knew that. HyukJae was an orphan, his parents died when HyukJae was still very young, he was raised at the temple and it was only natural that he served the temple when he was old enough. Since HyukJae almost had no family, the temple was the only place that would take him and his failure to stay pure before the end of his service meant he would be rejected by the people in the village, it would be hard for him to find a wife and most people would not want to be associated with him because they believed that he would bring bad luck. On top of that, since he couldn’t live in the temple anymore he was homeless.

HyukJae looked up, he wiped his eyes before finally said, “The decision has been made, I can’t live at the temple anymore ... Hae, what am I supposed to do? I have no one ... and ... I’m so ashamed of myself ...”

“Hyukkie ... ”, DongHae hugged his friend, “Don’t worry, my family got plenty of rooms you can stay at one of them ...”

“I- I’m a disgrace ... your parents ... they’re not going to let me ...”

HyukJae was surprised when suddenly DongHae kissed him. His eyes widened in shock, despite the tears that fell earlier. He couldn’t say anything, he just stared DongHae with wide eyes, feeling a soft tingle on the spot where DongHae kissed him.

“Don’t worry about anything, I will take care of you and I don’t care what they said, understand?”

HyukJae nodded, shock still rendering his face.

“Good.”  
*  
“It’s time to hunt”, KiBum was taken away from his day dreaming as his Hyung came into his tent. Living as nomad tribe, their clan lived in large tents and frequently moved to better land. Because the nomad tribes were not used to farming and worked the land, they lived by hunting and herding their animals ... or sometimes raiding villages or other clans.

“I have a better idea”, KiBum replied, “It’s been a while since we raid some farms.”

KangIn, his hyung, looked interested. KangIn was a few years older than him, and being cousins, they were close since they were born, they were also the best warriors from their tribe.

“Did you find someone?” KangIn guessed.

KiBum smiled, “Not as you think.”

“Then what is it?”

“Do you remember when we went hunting and I got lost?”

“Yeah and it took almost the whole day for you to find your way back”, KangIn said, “and I thought you’re a trained tracker!” he gave a light punch at his cousin’s arm.

“I am a trained tracker!” KiBum punched his cousin back playfully, “Actually ... it took me so long to get back because I met someone across the river.”

“A girl?” KangIn looked amused.

“No.”

“A boy?” he guessed again.

“Not any boy ...” KiBum continued, “A temple vestal, a virgin.”

“And ...?”

“I ... I took him.”

“Took him as in ...?”

“I had sex with him”, KiBum finally said, Kangin laughed at KiBum's expression.

“You’re damn too charming for your own good if temple vestals started to throw themselves at your feet!” KangIn exclaimed, “But that’s not it, right?”

“Actually he didn’t give himself to me willingly”, KiBum tried to explain carefully, hurting a temple vestal was a terrible thing to do, because basically they were the servants of the gods, and to repeal the one main oath a temple vestal gave to the gods was condemned by the gods. Anyone doing things like that would live a miserable life and terrible death.

“You raped him”, KangIn concluded, face couldn’t hide his surprise.

“...” KiBum tried to explain his reasons but couldn’t find any reasons to make KangIn thought otherwise.

Suddenly KangIn laughed, “To hell with the curses, do you think I believe in curses? They’re just old wives tale!”

KiBum sighed in relieve.

“You haven’t told me what this got to do with us raiding a village ...”

“I can’t forget him Hyung, so I’m asking your help to take him, I want to make him mine.”

“Dongsaeng, raping a vestal boy is highly condemned, and now you want me, your Hyung, to help you kidnapping your temple boy? How deep are you planning to bring me down, huh?”

“Well he’s not virgin anymore now and he’s technically not serving his Gods since they only want virgins which I can make sure that he’s not anymore, so you’re not going to be condemn on anything”, KiBum grinned, always the smooth talker, “It’s just a small raiding party, you got enough supply for us to survive winter while I got my bride.”

“Your bride, huh?” KangIn smiled at KiBum’s enthusiasm.

“Hey, I helped you winning LeeTeuk didn’t I?” KiBum questioned.

“But I didn’t kidnapped LeeTeuk, I got her fair and square!” KangIn protested.

KiBum tried to complain, KangIn just laughed harder just by looking at his dongsaeng’s serious face, “Alright, let’s see what we can to help you getting your vestal boy.”

KiBum’s smile widened, “Thank you Hyung, I really appreciate this.”

“Just don’t whine when you want children because as much as you fuck him you won’t get kids out of him”, KangIn teased the younger man.  
*  
HyukJae was sitting outside DongHae’s family house as he rested from his afternoon chore. Although DongHae’s parents didn’t like DongHae’s decision to let HyukJae lived in their house, most people still considered getting involved with a temple vestal who could not keep the oath meant bad luck, but DongHae managed to talk to them so HyukJae could live in one of the spare rooms in his large family house.

HyukJae been helping with some simple household chores in the wealthy merchant’s house. It had been three months since the incident happened at the temple, HyukJae tried to forget it although sometimes he still woke up from a nightmare.

Three days a go, DongHae had to leave to the town down the river to do some errands his father told him to do. He had told HyukJae to take good care of himself, and promised to bring some gifts.

“I’ll be back in two weeks time, don’t worry”, DongHae told him, “You won’t even realise that I’m gone!”

HyukJae touched the key attached with a thin ribbon, DongHae put the house key on his neck in case HyukJae forgot it.

“Now clumsy Hyukkie won’t lose the key”, HyukJae remembered DongHae told him as he put the makeshift necklace around his neck.

DongHae had been a great friend during the hardest times of his life, HyukJae was able to forget the assault and started to get on with his life little by little, with DongHae’s help. People still avoided him and who didn’t avoid him would stare at him with accusing eyes, DongHae always told HyukJae not to feel guilty, it was not his fault for being raped and people should know that.

HyukJae was taken from his daydreaming as he heard a scream from outside the gate. He ran out of DongHae’s family home and as he reached the main street of the village, he saw people running to different directions.

“It’s a raid! It’s a raid!” an old man ran, “Save yourself!!”

More screamings, and HyukJae paled in instant when he saw men in horses raiding the village. He recognised the armour.

His heart skipped a beat when a face that had been haunting his dreams was one of them.

KiBum.

He thought he would never forget the name as long as he lived.

KiBum caught his eyes and HyukJae panicked. He saw HyukJae.

The first thing that came to HyukJae’s brain was he didn’t want to get raped again. He had to run away from the dangerous man.

HyukJae’s feet ran to the opposite of the street, trying to take cover inside DongHae’s house, but his feet failed to help him fled, he stumbled and before HyukJae knew it, he was taken on a horse back.

“Y-you ...!” HyukJae said when he saw the man who captured him.

“I’ve told you, I’ll be back”, KiBum smirked, positioning HyukJae on his horse, “And this time you’re mine...”


	2. The Warrior's New Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HyukJae dashed to the door, it was cold, now that he was almost nude but he didn’t want to be this man’s toy, he didn’t want KiBum to rape him again, he needed to get out of here ...

KiBum looked satisfied with his catch, the other tribesmen were also satisfied with the booty they got from the village. It would be enough for the whole winter. They were still counting the booty they collected from the village but KiBum had other thing to attend at the moment.

He went back to his tent, he had left HyukJae there as soon as they reached the camp site. HyukJae was clearly didn’t approve of his abduction, although KiBum was sure that he could change that.

He pushed the door and entered the large tent. The floor was covered with rugs and on the corner of the tent laid a cot with layers of blankets and animal fur. KiBum had his own tent, despite his age because of his position, he was one of the best warrior of the tribe and the youngest one, the fact that he was the nephew of an important tribe elder was another thing. He had proved himself in numerous battles, so although mostly the men would be allowed to live on his own tent when he was married, KiBum was an exceptional.

KiBum saw his captive on his tent, looking upset and scared in the same time.

With every step KiBum took forward, HyukJae stepped backwards. HyukJae’s face changed as he reached the end of the room and he stumbled into the cot.

“P-please ... no” he begged softly.

KiBum kneeled and touched the pale cheek, his fingers marvelled the soft skin and lifted HyukJae’s chin, “I’ve missed you, HyukJae”, he told HyukJae and he could see HyukJae shivered under his touch.

HyukJae closed his eyes, “Please just let me go ...”

KiBum was now playing with HyukJae’s strands of chocolate hair, “You wanna go home?” HyukJae quickly nodded, “Okay, let’s play a game ... if you win, you can go home.”

“R-really?” HyukJae couldn’t believe his ears.

“Here’s the rule, I’ll let you go if you can reach the door”, KiBum said. HyukJae eyed the door, it was so close, he could reach the door from where he was sitting in no time, “You can try three times, if you get to the door, you are free to go”, KiBum continued.

HyukJae thought about it, he wasn’t sure that KiBum would let him go just like that ...

Could this be a trap?

“Don’t think too long Hyukkie, you need to hurry”, KiBum gave a light chuckle, “Go!”

Although he wasn’t too sure about the game and he didn’t trust KiBum, HyukJae was tempted to escape. He stood up, heading to the door and on his third step, he dashed faster.

It happened too fast, suddenly he heard a rip and the next thing he knew, his shirt flew off his body and he was thrown back to the bed. HyukJae was still a bit dazed when he saw KiBum’s smirking face, then his eyes travelled to KiBum’s hands and saw that he was holding a short sword. The shirt he was wearing was now laying broken on the carpeted floor.

“You didn’t expect me to let you escape just like that did you?” the warrior looked at HyukJae’s dazed state smugly, “Take your time, you got 2 more chance ...”

The second time didn’t changed much, HyukJae was only half way to the door when his pants were falling off and tripped him. KiBum picked him from the floor and carried him to the mattress before dumping him on the soft layers of sheets.

“Giving up yet?” KiBum asked mockingly.

HyukJae realised that he was only wearing his underwear by now, but he knew he had to try before letting his captor gets the best of him.

“No”, HyukJae stood up stubbornly.

“My pleasure”, KiBum motioned the direction to the door with a smile.

HyukJae dashed to the door, it was cold, now that he was almost nude but he didn’t want to be this man’s toy, he didn’t want KiBum to rape him again, he needed to get out of here ... The door was just one step away ... and ...

“Three”.

Before he knew it, HyukJae was back on the bed. KiBum’s satisfied face hovering on top of him.

HyukJae’s eyes were wide as he saw KiBum raised the blade and soon KiBum was divesting his underwear off him.

“This time I’ll make sure that you’ll enjoy it”, KiBum said. His eyes studied the nude form in front of him, he had to brace himself not to jump into the cot and pounded into HyukJae, despite his self control, his pants were starting to strain because of his forming erection.

HyukJae was laying there passively, his eyes closed, skin pale and lips lush in pink, occasionally KiBum could feel him shivering due to the cold and fear. His pink nipples stood erect because of cold wind seeping into the tent. KiBum used his fingertips to caressed the soft skin, down to HyukJae’s chest and to his stomach. HyukJae’s legs were long and skinny, and between his legs, his organ laid limp.

Well that would change tonight, KiBum thought.

“What’s this?” KiBum took the key, tied with a thin ribbon, forming a necklace around HyukJae’s neck loosely, “You won’t be needing this anymore”, he pulled the key with his hand and the ribbon broke easily, he tossed the key carelessly.

The sound when the key hit a piece of wooden furniture broke HyukJae’s heart.

DongHae ...

HyukJae opened his eyes and was met with KiBum’s hungry eyes staring down at him. He didn’t have time to push KiBum away as the man suddenly kissed him. It was so much different from the little innocent kisses DongHae gave him, KiBum sucked on his lower lip and when HyukJae gasped in surprise, his tongue invaded his mouth, licking, sucking, exploring, swallowing his gasps and whimpers.

When KiBum pulled away, HyukJae was breathless, a trickle of saliva fell from the corner of his mouth.

KiBum continued his kisses down HyukJae’s slender neck, giving little kisses and licks, when he reached a spot where HyukJae’s vein was beating, KiBum gave a long lick and suddenly sucked hard. He used his teeth and bit down not too gently. He pulled away and admired the reddening mark he left with a small smile on his lips. He picked another spot and did the same, leaving more red marks on the pale neck.

“S-stop, pl-please ... noo...” HyukJae whimpered softly, “I-I ... oooh ...” HyukJae’s pleading was cut as KiBum suddenly engulfed his left nipple. KiBum started with toying the hard nub with his hot tongue. He gradually used more power and sucked harder, using his teeth to leave another mark, while his fingers plucked HyukJae’s right nipple, his fingers caressing the pink little nub until it was as hard as its twin.

HyukJae’s little gasps and whimpers only escalated, his brain was confused because of the two different assaults on his body at the same time. As much as he felt degraded and begged to stop the embarrassing situation, his nerves were tingling and his body betrayed his thoughts.

When both of HyukJae’s nipples were hard and painful, KiBum left them and his hands traveled lower.

“Spread your legs”, he whispered sensually on HyukJae’s ear.

HyukJae shook his head, his fear returned, he didn’t want KiBum to hurt him, rape him and debauching him once again.

“Very well ...” KiBum suddenly parted HyukJae’s legs forcefully, HyukJae made a small sound of disapproval, but was left ignored.

HyukJae let out a surprised gasp when KiBum touched his hardening arousal. No one ever touched him there, and he’d been taught all his life that it was a bad thing to do. He wanted to protest and bolts away but KiBum’s hand was doing such a terrible magic to his body.

“Look ...” KiBum’s low purr was back on his ear, “Such a lewd body ...” He bit HyukJae’s ear lobe, and HyukJae’s body arched up as his calloused hand wrapped around his growing desire, HyukJae opened his eyes, a strange sensation was pooling on his stomach. He looked down and saw that his organ was standing erect, HyukJae’s face blushed deeper, it had to be something bad that he was strictly forbidden to do since he was very young and he shouldn’t be enjoying it. But why his body liked it? His body was reacting to its own accord, HyukJae couldn’t stop himself from wanting more.

When KiBum’s hands spread his legs further, the horror returned to HyukJae’s mind. He was going to get raped again! HyukJae thought, he tried to scramble away from KiBum but KiBum wouldn’t let him. His fingers found HyukJae’s tight anus and it was slick with something.

“Please ... I beg you ... anything ... anything but that”, he started to cry, “Please stop ... ahh ... it hurts ... please no ...!”

His begging fell to deaf ears, KiBum’s finger pressed into HyukJae’s opening stubbornly. It reached deeper and soon a second finger followed the first. They rubbed the places HyukJae had never thought ever existed in his body, spreading him.

KiBum’s breath hitched as he felt the softness on his finger, HyukJae was so tight and soft in the same time, he took his time rubbing HyukJae’s inner walls, enjoying the small sounds HyukJae was making. He added the third finger and spread them so HyukJae would get used to the intrusion.

After a while, KiBum removed his fingers from HyukJae’s opening. HyuJae sighed in relieve, but then KiBum hovered on top of him, spreading HyukJae’s long legs around his body. He lined his slick arousal to HyukJae’s opening and with one fluid thrust he pressed into the inviting tightness.

“Nnng ... h-hurts ... please take it out ... aaah ...” HyukJae sobbed in pain.

KiBum ignored his pleas and kept pushing until he was burried to the hilt. When he thought HyukJae was ready, he pulled away and before he was completely out of HyukJae, KiBum slammed back in. HyukJae was whimpering in pain, but after a while, KiBum touched something inside HyukJae that sent fire to his chore and his painful whimpers gradually died out.

HyukJae started to emitting soft moans of pleasure he couldn’t understand. Something was pooling on his lower abdoment, it was warm and fuzzy, everytime KiBum touched him the feelings intensified.

“What’s my name, HyukJae?” suddenly KiBum asked.

“Ki-KiBum ... aah ... Nnnnn ...” HyukJae’s body was tight, massaging KiBum’s hard erection, when KiBum thrusted deeper, the bundle of nerves were hit again, causing HyukJae to scream in pleasure.

“Call my name HyukJae ...”

“KiBum ... Ki-KiBum ... Aaaah ... It feels ... ah ... strange ...”

KiBum continued to ram harder, HyukJae had one of his leg bent on KiBum’s shoulder by now and another one wrapped around KiBum’s waist. His erection was hard and throbbing on KiBum’s grasp, precum leaking from the tip.

“That’s right ...” KiBum panted on his ear, “Feels good isn’t?”

“Y-yes ... Ki-KiBum ... nngh ...”

HyukJae’s face was flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure, he was panting harder by now, thin layer of sweat covered his milky white skin. KiBum found the sight utterly irressistable. He kept pushing into the tight body, getting closer now to climax, but this was not all about him, it was about HyukJae.

KiBum’s hand travelled lower and found HyukJae’s arousal. It was slick and heavy. He just needed to wrapped his fingers around it and gave a few tugs before HyukJae reached his climax. HyukJae’s body shook in ecstasy as his member spilled his seed, he came so hard his inside clenched hard on KiBum’s member.

KiBum couldn’t brace himself anymore, he reached down and took HyukJae’s mouth into his own, taking HyukJae’s moans and pants. His hard organ trapped inside HyukJae’s tight body, and soon the volcano inside him erupted, spurting thick cum into HyukJae’s still spasming body.  
*  
It was early in the morning, KiBum woke up to find the face that had been visiting his dreams in the past few weeks sleeping next to him. He pulled the cover off and marveled HyukJae’s nude body laying next to him. HyukJae’s skin was white as the milk, the marks he left on HyukJae’s body were now in dark shade of purple. He loved watching HyukJae like this, HyukJae was no longer the pure virgin serving for his gods, he belongs to KiBum alone.

HyukJae’s body quivered lightly and KiBum tucked the covers around his lithe body. He wrapped his arm around HyukJae’s form, holding HyukJae close, refusing to let go.

KiBum fell asleep once again with a satisfied thought in his mind.

The sound of a boy screaming outside the tent woke HyukJae, he was surprised to see his surroundings as he opened his eyes. But then he remembered that he was now belonged to the man who captured him, and the man was asleep next to him, very close, his arms around HyukJae’s smalled form, and HyukJae didn’t have to see that they were both naked under the cover.

Remembering what happened last night made his heart ached. Not only KiBum had succeeded in raping him again, he was also enjoying it. He remembered how he moaned and called KiBum’s name, and in the end he came with KiBum’s member inside of him.

If getting raped once was bad enough, what about now?

HyukJae felt humiliated and ashamed.

He was worthless now.

And how about DongHae? What would happen to him when he came back to the village and found HyukJae was gone? Would he look for HyukJae?

A small hope grew inside HyukJae’s heart.

But no ... Would he still wanted to see HyukJae if he knew what happened? He must be disgusted to know what HyukJae did, he had sympathy for HyukJae back them after KiBum first attacked HyukJae because he thought HyukJae was the victim, but now it was a completely different story.

It was not rape when you enjoy it, a voice came into HyukJae’s mind.

The arm around HyukJae’s body coiled tighter.

KiBum was awake.

“Good morning Hyukkie”, he smiled and kissed HyukJae who didn’t refuse the kiss.  
*  
“I’m going to find him!”

“DongHae, please think straight!” his father stopped him, “You can’t possibly go and after HyukJae, who knows what the tribe will do to you!”

“Father, did you not teach me to be brave and defend for the weak?”

“Yes I did but ...”

“Didn’t you tell me that I should do the right thing?”

“I... “

“So now I’m going to do the right thing, HyukJae is my friend and I’m going to find him to save him!”

DongHae turned to leave the room, but then a hand stopped him.

“DongHae-sshi, you are young and you are full of spirit, but you have to let the boy go”, the man was one of the elders of the village, he was almost ninety years old and his eyes had gone blind, but the village people looked up on him for his wisdom, “The boy had made the gods angry because of his failure to keep his oath, that’s why as a punishment to our village, they sent the tribe to our village to raid us and take the boy, we should not question the gods, they wish to purify our village by sacrificing the boy ... please, forget about him and let the gods decide his fate ...”

The words did not calm DongHae, they just boiled his anger, knowing that to the elders, HyukJae was nothing but the boy that angered the gods.

“I don’t care what the gods think, but HyukJae is my friend and I won’t let him suffer alone!” DongHae said back.

“DongHae!” his father scolded him, “What demon possess you to say such thing to your elder?!”

“HyukJae is innocent! How could you all say that to him? So whatever useless crap you’re saying about him being a curse, I don’t believe it!”

“Do you dare to defy me? To defy your elders?!” his father slapped DongHae’s face.

“Even if you find the boy, you can’t take him back to this village! The boy is cursed and he is not welcomed to live among us! The gods will be angry and condemn us forever!” another elder spoke.

DongHae looked up, “Fine, be that way”, he looked to his family, “Good bye father, mother, everybody”.

With the cries from his mother and his father’s cursings, DongHae left his house. Winter was starting and he would need to find supplies if he wanted to find HyukJae. But it was not a big deal, he should manage something ...

Hyukkie, I’m coming ... he promised.


	3. The Unexpected Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KiBum’s face hardened. He was ready to lunge into DongHae and fight him there and then. No one can take his HyukJae from him! And this liar successfully convincing the elders about HyukJae being his lover and even twisting the laws and customs to his advantages!

“HyukJae, take this to KiBum, will you?”

HyukJae took the tray from the middle aged woman, she was KiBum’s mother, and since he belongs to KiBum, he was given the chores to help KiBum’s family’s household chores. They were the chores usually given to a daughter-in-law, like helping KiBum’s mother to cook, clean KiBum’s living quarter, washing, and taking water from the well. HyukJae didn’t find the chores to be difficult to handle, he was used to work with more chores as he grew up in the temple, but what bothered him more was the chores he had to do for KiBum when the night fell.

“You should eat the soup too, it’s cold and you need to stay warm”, the lady added.

“I will”, HyukJae replied, “Thank you Umma”.

Before any of these happened, HyukJae always dreamed to be able to call someone Umma, Mother ... but he never thought that he would literally had a mother under this circumstances.

Apparently KiBum had talked to his elders that he had chose HyukJae as his mate, or whatever he wanted to call it, although no one mistreated HyukJae, he didn’t wish to stay in KiBum’s tribe forever.

The question was, where should he leave to?

HyukJae put the tray on the low table, KiBum was having guests in this tent, and as usual, KiBum wanted him present to serve the guests. This time they were KangIn, KiBum’s cousin, and his wife, the lovely LeeTeuk.

HyukJae served the soup quietly, bowing his head submissively.

“... since the baby is coming by the end of Spring, we won’t be travelling far this year”, KangIn said, gently caresing his wife’s stomach.

“You’ll be handling another brat then”, KiBum commented to LeeTeuk.

“I wanted to have a girl, so she could be as pretty as her mom”, KangIn replied.

“You can’t decide that, KangIn”, LeeTeuk smiled gently at the comment. 

KiBum tore his eyes from the couple t HyukJae, he took a bowl of soup and handed it to HyukJae, “You need to eat”.

HyukJae looked up at him, surprised.

“Eat, you need the energy if you want to beat me and go home”, he told HyukJae with a smile.

HyukJae did as he was told, he ate slowly while KiBum and KangIn laughed and LeeTeuk sometimes replied to both men.

“Why don’t you get us more wine, Hyukkie? You know where they are, right?” KiBum asked as they finished eating. HyukJae nodded and stood up to get the wine quietly.

“Do you need help, Hyukkie?” LeeTeuk offered.

“It’s alright, he can do it by himself, you’re my guest now”, KiBum stopped LeeTeuk from standing up and helping HyukJae.

KiBum somehow liked to show him around as a host. The task was not hard for HyukJae, living in the temple, he was used to work from early morning to late at night since he was very young. In fact, he would preferred these chores rather than the things he had to do in his old life, and no one scolded him when he was doing his chores, while in the temple he was either too stupid, too clumsy or too slow for almost everything he did.

“What take you so long, HyukJae?” KiBum asked when HyukJae came with the wine.

HyukJae said nothing, he filled the cups with wine.

“Not me, thank you, I shouldn’t drink”, LeeTeuk said to HyukJae before HyukJae poured wine to her cup.

“He’s really quiet isn’t he?” KangIn motioned to HyukJae with a small laugh.

“He’s louder at night time”, KiBum gave a smug smile, “He only gets loud with me”, his comment brought HyukJae’s cheeks turned red in embarassment, “Come and drink, Hyukkie”, KiBum pulled HyukJae to his lap.

HyukJae tried to struggle away but KiBum already had him in his lap, he tipped the cup to HyukJae’s mouth and before HyukJae could break free, the liquid filled his mouth. HyukJae had no choice but to swallow, the thin liquid left a taste of sweetness before it burned his throat down to his stomach.

“Your wife is so innocent”, KangIn teased.

“Of course, he’s the best”, KiBum laughed, pride laced his tone.

When the last cup of wine was drank by the two, and finally KangIn and LeeTeuk left the tent, HyukJae closed the door.

It was the time he dreaded the most. It would be the time when KiBum would ask him to do his task, the task he hated the most.

“HyukJae”, he could hear his name being called, “What are you waiting for? Come to bed ...”  
*  
DongHae opened his eyes and found that he was lying in a strange place. The last thing he remembered was walking alone in the snow. He was trapped in the middle of a snow storm with no shelter, it was cold, really cold ... and then DongHae could only felt darkness.

“Are you awake, young man?” an old man came to his side.

“Y-yes”, DongHae tried to sit up, “Where am I?”

“You’re at my hut”, the old man said, “What is your name, young man? And what are you doing in the middle of the snow like that?”

“My name is DongHae”, DongHae replied, “Thank you for saving me, sir, but I’m afraid I have to go, I need to find my ... mate.”

“Not so fast, young man”, the old man stopped him, “It’s still dangerous to go outside in this weather, you’ll end up being dead and waste our effort to save you.”

An old woman came with a bowl of boiled herbs, she helped DongHae to drink the liquid. It tasted awful but DongHae finished it, he felt much warmer after drinking the herbs.

“Thank you”, he told the woman who smiled back at him.

“You’re not going anywhere until the weather is clear, why don’t you tell us where you come from and what happened to your mate?”

DongHae nodded, “Alright ... but I have to thank you first for saving me and taking care of me in the first place, I come from the southern river, I was born in a village across the river, and my mate was taken by the Kim clan, when they came to raid my village ...” DongHae explained.

“The Kim clan?” the old man looked surprised, he and his wife exchanged wary look, “Are you planning to take your lover back, young man?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what you’re doing young man?”

“I am ready to face anything to get him back”,DongHae replied with determination.

The woman sighed and the old man looked at DongHae, “I don’t think you know what you’ll be dealing with, but you got good spirit.”

Just then DongHae saw the sword at the wooden table behind the old man. It had the same mark as the Kim clan’s mark. DongHae sat up, alert.

“You’re from the Kim tribe!” DongHae exclaimed.

“I was one of them years a go ... but not anymore”, he replied, “Now it’s just me and my wife here... they abandoned me long time a go but that’s another story.”

“...” DongHae was not sure if he should believe the old man or not, but his own sword was not around and he was lying helpless with almost no defense at all. This man could just kill him easily if he wanted to but he let DongHae live and even helped DongHae.

“If you can keep up your spirit and strength, I can help you to get to the Kim tribe and maybe get your mate back”, the old man said.

“Y-you will?” DongHae was surprised to hear the offer.

“You better rest today so we can start tomorrow.”

“Thank you sir!”  
*  
“.... aaah ... hhaaa ...” HyukJae moaned loudly as KiBum used his fingers to tease his insides.

“Is it here, HyukJae?” KiBum curled his finger, trying to find the special spot that would make HyukJae moans louder.

“N-nn-no ... ah ...” HyukJae tried to answer.

“Here?”

“Uuugh ...”

“I can’t find it if you don’t tell me, Hyukkie ...” KiBum used his third finger to fuck HyukJae’s tight hole.

“Aah ... ah ... almost ... y-yes ...” HyukJae’s moan only escalated as KiBum found the spot, “Aaah ... Ah ... Nnng ... P-please ... ah ... there ....”

“Here?” KiBum smirked.

“Aaah ... y-yes ... yes ... K-KIBUM!” HyukJae saw stars behind his closed eyes as KiBum continued to play with the bundle of nerves, “Nnnh ...”

KiBum stopped HyukJae’s hand before it reached his arousal, he pulled his fingers off HyukJae’s opening, “Not now Hyukkie”, he said, turning HyukJae so he was no longer on his four.

HyukJae looked at KiBum, who pulled him to his lap.

“That’s it”, KiBum made HyukJae kneeled on his lap, he sat back, “You like it don’t you?”

“I ...” HyukJae’s face blushed in embarrassment.

“Tell me or we can play this all night”, KiBum traced his finger on HyukJae’s smooth cheek.

HyukJae gulped, every night KiBum would play a new game that seemed to be degrading him even more as the days went by. He made HyukJae moaned and screamed in the first few nights, then he started to make HyukJae vocalised what he wanted and how he felt, as if trying to prove that he was not raping HyukJae, making sure that HyukJae enjoyed the sex, but in HyukJae’s mind, what KiBum did only rubbed salt to his wounds. He was violated, taken against his will, and humiliated.

“Come HyukJae, do you like it or not?” KiBum tugged at HyukJae’s erect member softly, he gave a smug smile as HyukJae whimpered at the sensation. He really knew how to play with HyukJae’s body, tugging and touching all in the right places.

“I...I like it ...” HyukJae finally said, cheeks red in embarassment.

“I know you do”, KiBum pulled HyukJae so he was straddling KiBum’s lap, he positioned HyukJae so he was hovering above his erection, “I’m the one who makes you feel good, right Hyukkie?”

“Aah ...” HyukJae moaned loudly as his hole stretched wider to accept KiBum’s shaft as KiBum lowered his body, “S-stop ...p-please” HyukJae panted.

“It’ll feel good ...” KiBum kissed HyukJae’s face, giving special attention to his swollen red lips.

“T-too fast ... uuhg ... you’re b-big”, HyukJae replied, “... hurts ... Aaah ... Ki-KiBum ... wa-wait ...”

KiBum smiled to himself, HyukJae had no idea how much he was turning him on. He couldn’t brace himself anymore and flipped their position, with HyukJae under him, he could fuck HyukJae harder and controls the movements.

HyukJae screamed as suddenly KiBum rammed into him, harder and this time he couldn’t do anything to push KiBum away. KiBum’s engorged organ was pushing impatiently into his hole, as much as he was prepared before, he was not ready for this.

“Aah ... ngg ... Ki-KiBum no ... slower ... haaa ... please ...”

“That’s right Hyukkie, call my name ...”

HyukJae closed his eyes, he tried to accept the intrusion and relax his muscles, it always took a while for him to get used to the sex but sometimes KiBum was just too impatient to wait for him.

Gradually, the pain lessened as KiBum found the special spot inside HyukJae, with every thrust he made, he sent shudder down to HyukJae’s groin.

“Mine ... HyukJae, you’re mine ...” KiBum chanted and he bit down on HyukJae’s neck as he filled HyukJae with his cum. HyukJae felt the hot seed staining his insides, he closed his eyes and bit his lip in order to stop himself from crying.

KiBum pulled out his softening arousal off HyukJae, completely oblivious to HyukJae’s emotion. He gave a tug to HyukJae’s still hard organ.

“Finish up”, KiBum sat back on the matress, leaving HyukJae in puzzle, “Come for me Hyukkie, I want to watch”, he ordered.

Sensing no movement from the smaller man, KiBum used his own hand and laced HyukJae’s fingers with his to assist him in palming HyukJae’s arousal. Defeated, HyukJae did as he was forced to do, soon KiBum released his hand and HyukJae was already lost in his pleasure.

“H... aaah ... ngg ...” HyukJae whimpered, he was getting closer and closer. His hand worked faster around his own arousal and soon HyukJae arched his back and shot his load all over himself and the sheets.

HyukJae was still panting when KiBum pulled him to lay down.

“You’re forever mine”, KiBum kissed the area where he bit HyukJae earlier, a purple bruise was starting to form.  
*  
It was the beginning of spring, the snow had gone completely and the air was much warmer now, HyukJae opened the door of the tent he shared with KiBum as he heard the commotion outside the tent, children were running and women talked in low tones, men looked serious and some of the discussed about something with frowning faces.

It was definitely not normal. Something was happening and HyukJae was starting to wonder what was going on? HyukJae heard two warriors were talking as they walked past him, they mentioned about a village at the southern river and HyukJae’s eyes widened.

It was the place where he was born!

He tried to hear more and he could only caught something about raiding and a warrior coming. But when he tried to eaves drop more, one of the men realised that he was listening and quickly stopped talking. They both gave him suspicious eyes and quickly left.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the camp site, KiBum could not believe his eyes. The stranger coming to their tribe demanded to have HyukJae back and KiBum sensed trouble coming.

“Lee DongHae, you should know that HyukJae is betrothed to KiBum, one of our best warriors here, we can not allow you to take him because he is a part of Kim Clan now”, the head of the clan, KiBum’s uncle, spoke.

“I must say the betrothal is unacceptable by customs, because HyukJae is my lover and he was taken away from my village when I was away ...” DongHae replied, he knew he was lying, HyukJae had never been his lover but he had gone this far and he couldn’t lose HyukJae again. He knew HyukJae was in this tribe although he hadn’t seen HyukJae. The man in front of him, standing next to the elder’s, he was KiBum? So he was the man who raped HyukJae and kidnapped him. DongHae’s blood boiled at the thought. Now he had to play his part right to get HyukJae, others could wait, he thought.

“How is my betrothal not acceptable by customs?!” KiBum questioned, anger coating his tone.

“Calm down KiBum, we are trying to find an accountable answer to this matter”, the chief of the clan said, “How is HyukJae’s taking is unacceptable by customs, explain, Lee DongHae!”

“HyukJae was taken away when I was not in my village, you see, I was away to do some tasks my father gave me during that time, and according to customs, a man has the right to defend his mate with his life so you should’ve killed me before you take HyukJae and claim him as yours!”

DongHae was glad that he was saved by the old man and his wife. He stayed with them the whole winter and they taught him many things. Apparently, the old man was a warlord of his time, he lost his tribe to another warlord and he’d been living in isolation on his hut with his wife since then. He told DongHae about the customs and laws of the tribes and he also trained DongHae with his sword. DongHae was most grateful for his help and he knew he owed the old man his life.

“You know our customs and laws very well, Lee DongHae, it is true that a man should have the chance to fight for his mate before another warrior could claim his mate as his own”, the warlord finally agreed, “But on what prove could you claim that HyukJae is your lover?”

DongHae pulled a ribbon from under his coat, on the end of the thin ribbon was a key.

“HyukJae was wearing the same key on his neck on the day he was taken”, he glared at KiBum, “You must have seen it.”

KiBum’s face darkened. He recognised the key as the thing he threw aside on the first night HyukJae was with him.

“And one more thing”, DongHae said, “HyukJae was not a virgin when he was taken.”

KangIn’s eyes met KiBum’s in alarm. If DongHae decided to tell the elders that KiBum raped a vestal boy, things could get really ugly for all of them. Although KangIn and KiBum didn’t give a damn care about the superstitious, some of the elders still believed the curse and even the head chief.

DongHae was tempted to spit the fact that HyukJae was a temple virgin before KiBum raped him, but he wasn’t sure if they would let him take HyukJae just like that if they knew that. A temple virgin who could not keep the oath was deemed to be a bad luck, or even a curse, most people would rather not be associated with the the failed vestal. At some tribes, it even resulted in death for the failed vestal temple.

“KiBum, do you have anything to say?”

“I do not acknowledge the proof you claimed”, KiBum quickly opposed.

“Can you prove otherwise?” DongHae challenged.

KiBum’s face hardened. He was ready to lunge into DongHae and fight him there and then. No one can take his HyukJae from him! And this liar successfully convincing the elders about HyukJae being his lover and even twisting the laws and customs to his advantages!

KangIn frowned, signalling him to calm down. KiBum took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Then according to our customs and laws, I shall challenge you for a duel”, KiBum said.

“That is what I came here for”, DongHae answered calmly.

“Then it’s settled, the duel will start in mid day today, both of you can use your weapon of choice, if you win, Lee DongHae, you are free to go with HyukJae”.

DongHae had already guessed what will happen if he loses. KiBum would definitely enjoys killing him. He could see the hatred clearly drawn in KiBum’s face when he pleaded his proof   
to the elders.

What they didn’t know was the lone figure listening to the conversation at the back of the tent. As quick as a mouse, the figure left before the men finished the talk. But he had to stop as he stumbled against someone on his effort to leave without seen.

“HyukJae? Wh- ...”

HyukJae didn’t let LeeTeuk finished her sentence, he quickly left.

He didn’t know what to think. He was happy beyond words to see DongHae coming to save him, that means he could leave this tribe, DongHae would take him away, so he didn’t have to see KiBum again, he was free!

But then a thought came to his mind. What would DongHae think of him? After all the things KiBum made him do ... Would he still wanted to be with HyukJae? Not only the rape, but HyukJae had enjoyed KiBum’s touch. He had came many times under KiBum’s ministrations, and he even did so many dirty things. DongHae didn’t know that, and when he knew, he would be disgusted.

“No ...” HyukJae shook his head, DongHae came to find him and even willed himself to be dragged into a duel against KiBum for HyukJae’s sake, while HyukJae was not the person he   
thought HyukJae was.

I am dirty DongHae-ah ... I don’t worth your heart ...  
*  
“Stay calm”, KangIn warned KiBum, “You’ve got him, HyukJae is yours, all you have to do now is stay calm and win this, I know you can win this duel, you’re good, but you need to stay calm.”

“Thanks Hyung”, KiBum said back, “I’ll remember that.”

“Now go and prepare yourself for the duel”, KangIn ordered.

KiBum went to his tent and was surprised to find the door was closed. HyukJae always let the door open during the day, he liked the fresh air. Was he sick?

“HyukJae?” KiBum pushed the door open.  
*  
In the end, nobody wins.

The duel never happened.

DongHae was preparing himself for the duel when the news struck him.

HyukJae killed himself with the poison used to kill fish. He took the poison and died just minutes before DongHae and KiBum’s fight.

KiBum lashed like a mad beast, his people had to restrain him from killing DongHae, but DongHae didn’t care, he was devastated himself.

When things had finally calmed down, DongHae was allowed to see HyukJae, despite KiBum’s protests, one of the elders allowed him to see HyukJae’s body. When he finally saw the face that had been in his dreams in the past months in flesh, DongHae couldn’t believed his own eyes that HyukJae was dead.

HyukJae’s eyes were closed, he seemed to be asleep peacefully. DongHae touched the pale cheek and found it still warm.

“Hyukkie, why can’t you wait for me ...” a single tear escaped his eyes.

He wished he could stay longer, but he was told to leave. They would give HyukJae a proper burial as a member of the tribe, but DongHae was an outsider, he should leave the camp site soon.

“Good bye Hyukkie”, he planted a kiss on each closed eyes before leaving. It was the last time he ever saw HyukJae.  
*  
TWO YEARS LATER

DongHae never returned to his village, he went to live with the old man and his wife. He did many chores for them and in time, they thought of him as their son. They offered him to get marry many times, but DongHae always refused. He could never forget HyukJae ...

DongHae was cutting woods for fire when he felt someone was coming from his back. He turned around and saw the face he could never forget.

“H-HyukJae?” he couldn’t believe his own eyes.

The stranger frowned, “My name is EunHyuk!”

“Oh ... sorry, you look really familiar”, DongHae said back, “I’m DongHae, is there anything I can help you with?”

“Actually I come here to meet my Uncle and Aunt, they used to live in this area but I think I’m lost because as far as I know they live alone ... do you happen to know them?”

DongHae smiled, this would be very interesting ...

"Of course they still live here, they're inside ... let me take you to them ..."

THE END


End file.
